


Seedling

by AnneLaurant



Series: Flowers and Oranges [5]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: Yoh ought to be more happy, but hmm, what could be missing from this almost-perfect picture of his household?
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Series: Flowers and Oranges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Seedling

What a fine day in Funbari Hill! The peaceful little town had never been more perfect, and Asakura Yoh was up and about, eating lunch with his family. His little boy, Hana, was growing up, and while it wasn't evident from the child's height, it was pretty obvious from his growing appetite.

"Hana! Mind your manners!" the boy's mother scolded him, and Hana pouted at her. Hee-hee, Yoh chuckled as he watched his little boy wipe the sauce from his face.

"Bocchan really likes your cooking, Anna-dono," remarked Ryu, a long time family friend and cook for the household. "You ought to let him enjoy it."

Anna frowned. "Yes, but he will enjoy it properly."

Yoh only smiled more.

Oh, he knew he ought to be happy. Yoh was back home with his wife, his son forgave him, his friends were still right by his side, and his brother allowed him to spend time with his loved ones instead of going on a pilgrimage around the world. But for some reason, Yoh felt there was something missing.

His eyes then scanned the room. Anna, his wife. Hana, his son. Ryu, his friend. Tamao, another friend who was also a family servant and nanny to Hana. At the far end of the room were the Hanagumi maids, some of his brother's former hench(wo)men. And of course, everyone's respective guardian spirits.

What was missing, he wondered? The Spirit of Earth gazed at him, as if returning his question. What was he looking for?

Yoh brought a piece of meat to his mouth and stared at his son. They were complete, weren't they? So why was there this nagging feeling that something was missing? Hmm, Manta? Nah, not really. Hao? Anna would kill him if Hao got invited to dinner but ended up bringing chaos instead.

Yoh chewed and chewed, trying to figure it out again, for the nth time this month. It was then Hana stared up at him with curious eyes.

"...what?"

"...what?"

Hana tilted his head, and Yoh copied him. Hana tipped his head to the other side, and Yoh did the same. Hana laughed, and so did Yoh.

...ah. That was it. Hana did not have anyone to play with. While the simpler solution was to help him make some friends, Hana was only starting school and his schoolmates would definitely not understand the way of the shamans. What's more: the other shaman kids Yoh knew of were miles away! But, not to worry; he figured out another possible remedy to the situation.

"Say, Hana, would you like to have a sibling?"

Chopsticks dropped and tea almost spilled. Oh, maybe it was bad timing on Yoh's part.

"YOH!" Anna growled at him as she wiped her mouth. "Shouldn't you be asking _me_ first?!"

"E-err, okay! Anna, do you want to give Hana a sibling?"

His wife squeaked, and the Hanagumi and their spirit guardians made themselves scarce. Ryu bent over the table, his shoulders shaking, while Tamao froze on her seat, her eyes focused on her tea. Oh, boy. Yoh had a lot to pay for, didn't he?

Anna might've covered her face to save some shame for herself. Yoh almost cowered.

"O-over the dining table... Yoh... you... seen me... in disgrace..."

"S-sorry--"

"Okay."

Anna peeked from her fingers and Yoh turned his own gaze on Hana. Hana tipped his head again.

Yoh grinned. "Sorry. Could you repeat what you said, Hana?"

"I said okay."

"Okay to what?"

"...a seedling." Awww. Hana still fumbled over his words.

"You want a baby sibling, Hana?"

Hana nodded, his cheeks and eyes glowing at the idea.

Anna snorted. "You're going to be your sibling's big brother."

Hana nodded.

"You're also going to help me change their diapers and whatnot."

Hana nodded.

"Are you still sure you want that?"

Hana nodded vigorously.

"Do you even know what a sibling is?"

"Mm!" Hana stood and began to enact his explanation. "Seedlings come from stars! The stars come from outer space and give life to seedlings in moms' bellies! Then we, big brothers, protect their little sisters!"

Yoh bit his lips, trying not to laugh. Was his little boy watching too much anime? But, ah, that meant Hana wanted, specifically, a little sister. Yoh looked at his wife and took her hand. Anna sighed.

"A baby sister, huh?"

A little plan hatched in Yoh's mind. One day, he'll send Hana to the boy's grandmother in Izumo for a mini vacation, along with Ryu and Tamao. Then, the Hanagumi will go on a vacation themselves somewhere, anywhere they want to go, which would leave the Funbari Estate all to Yoh and Anna.

A little honeymoon, just like he and his wife had always dreamed of. Hopefully, the new addition to the family will be a little girl. As for the name, well, he'd leave that matter to Anna.

_(Later on, as punishment for seeing Anna in such an unlikely state, Tamao's workload doubled, Ryu went off in search of ridiculous ingredients, and Yoh's training tripled in difficulty. Also, their spirit guardians were bound in Anna's Itako beads for at least three days._

_For a week, Hana enjoyed his time with Uncle Ryu, Tamao-mom, and Grandma Keiko in Izumo. Similarly, the Hanagumi maids took some time off with Ryu's old gang. Meanwhile, Yoh and Anna were able to enjoy themselves while more or less holed up in their estate._

_Unsurprisingly, Anna chose the name "Yona", with the first kanji being part of Yoh's name and the second kanji... well, they'll decide on it in the next nine months._ _)_


End file.
